owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuola Honte
was a Tenth Progenitor among the vampires and a member of Seventh Progenitor Ferid Bathory's faction. He resided in the latter's fifth mansion in Osaka. Appearance Fuola had lengthy, dark hair tied back with his bangs framing the right side of his face. He has a stubble upon his chin and dark-rimmed eyes with upward slanted eyebrows. He was tall and well-built, donning the attire that of a general and pirate admiral. Like all true vampires, he had red eyes, pointed ears, and fangs. Personality Fuola was rather straight-forward and did not pause to talk. He is quick to attack and get rid of whoever stands in his way. He had a rather solemn attitude unless he's pushed into dire situations. Like all vampires, he was very prideful. When Crowley Eusford beheads him, he expressed surprise and anger towards Crowley. He vaguely expressed loyalty when he warned Crowley that Ferid would not forgive him for killing him. He is then shocked when Crowley informs him that Ferid ordered to kill him, looking disappointed and upset afterwards. Story Events of 2020 Osaka Arc Fuola Honte leaves Ferid's mansion and sees Shinoa Squad. He quickly attacks Yu and is blocked by Narumi. He tells Narumi to move and flings him in the air. Narumi wonders what rank he is and Fuola wonders why humans are here. He asks his sword to drink his blood but Mika attacks him. Fuola notes he is fast and asks him why he is with humans. Fuola cuts off Mika's arms and Yu takes a blow from the Tenth Progenitor. Shinoa has Shikama Dōji pull back Yuu and Mika when Fuola slashes at them. Fuola sees it is a team of humans and vampires and asks what is happening. Yu tells Fuola that he will kill him and Fuola says he can't play along because he is being chased by a monster. Fuola turns to see Crowley. Crowley asks where he is going and says Crowley is a Thirteenth progenitor, and there is no way Crowley can beat him. He tells him to move because this is a waste of time. Fuola attacks Crowley but his head gets cut off by the latter. Fuola calls him a traitor, saying Ferid will not forgive him. Crowley says Ferid ordered him to kill him and he stabs Fuola's head, turning him into ash. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities As a vampire, Fuola was naturally far stronger and powerful than a human. As a Tenth progenitor, he was stronger and far superior than those who are of lower rank with the exception of Crowley. This meant that he also had immortality, immense strength, eternal youth and rapid regeneration. As a noble vampire, he had the ability and permission to turn humans into vampires. Weapon A first-class vampire sword wielded with one hand. Relationships Crowley Eusford A thirteenth progenitor by name but a seventh progenitor in power. He is the one who killed Fuola Honte in Ferid's 5th mansion, claiming that Ferid is aware of his death. Ferid Bathory A seventh progenitor, who tells Crowley to kill Fuola Honte. Gallery Quotes * "A mixed-race team of humans and vampires? Unbelievable. What the hell's going on here?"--''To himself, Chapter 52, "Suspicious Mansion"'' * "I don't have time to deal with you lot. I have a monster chasing me."--''To Shinoa Squad, Chapter 52, "Suspicious Mansion"'' * "You... traitor... Lord Ferid... will not forgive... your.... treachery..."----''To Crowley, Chapter 52, "Suspicious Mansion"'' References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Vampires Category:Nobles Category:Progenitors Category:10th Progenitors Category:Ferid Bathory's Faction Category:Male Vampires